chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Hands on a Big Mixer
Hands on a Big Mixer is the first segment of the first episode of Season 3 of Chowder and is episode 41a overall. Synopsis In order to win an amazing mixer, Chowder and Mung compete in a grueling contest that involves standing still. Plot Mr. Fugu holds an auction for a big mixer. Everyone wants it, but in order to win it, they have to hold their hands on it and the last person with their hand still on it wins the mixer. Ms. Endive shows up and taunts Mung Daal. When it starts, Gazpacho is starting to get nervous and takes his hand off with the baby cop ironically calling him a baby. Chowder is upset that Gazpacho is out, but Mung tells him that, with him out, they're closer to winning the mixer with Chowder quickly forgetting him he farts with knocks out several other contestants. Panini is talking to Ceviche about who she likes more, Chowder or something else. When Ceviche asks who she'd pick between him or Chowder, Panini chooses Chowder and Ceviche runs away in tears. Mr. Fugu gets bored and tells valet, Foie Gras, to tell him a joke. Even then, he tries to spice up the competition by spraying the challengers with orange soda. Chowder drinks the soda blasted towards him while the others try to endure it. Endive starts to melt and begs for Mung to save her but he doesn't, leaving her to become a puddle. Pleased with this, Foie Gras sends out wiener dogs. Everybody runs away from them, but eventually Gorgonzola is caught and is beaten with pillows. Chowder suggests playing dead and maybe then they'd leave, but hours later they're still at it. Next they send out a giant troll that everyone has to battle. Eventually, Mung, Panini, and Chowder the only contestants left. Trying to high-five Chowder as celebration for lasting so long, Mung accidentally takes his hand off the mixer, leaving only Chowder and Panini. Panini starts repeatedly kissing Chowder, and he's about to give in when a large gust of wind causes the mixer to roll away with them still holding on. It rolls all throughout Marzipan City before it crashes through Endive's roof. Everyone comes and Chowder is the only one left still holding on. He lets go of the bowl to cheer, only for Mr. Fugu to inform him that he's disqualified, as Chestnut had had his hands on the mixer the entire time. Chowder comments how he hates episodes with twist endings. Trivia * This is Mr. Fugu's final appearance. * When Gazpacho appears to motivate Chowder to continue the competition, he's dressed as a Jedi. ** Just before his transmission ends, he states "Gotta go! Mother the Hutt is coming!" Mother the Hutt is a parody of Jabba the Hutt. * The scene where Endive melts after being sprayed with orange soda is a reference to The Wizard of Oz, in which Dorothy throws water at the Wicked Witch of the West and she subsequently melts. * The plot of this episode is a parody to the 1997 film Hands on a Hard Body: The Documentary. Errors * When the contestants were being chased by wiener dogs, Gorgonzola was caught despite being in front of Mung. * before the wiener dogs get Gorgonzola, Stilton is not seen, but when Gorgonzola is being beaten up, he appears in front of Chowder. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes